Doujinshi
by Green Sprout
Summary: Oh Japan some of the things you do. Russiamerica Nyotalia Yuri version. PWP and smutty.


Doujinshi

By Fujoshi a.k.a Otaku no Baka

Ah...Grey is going to _kill me for this_

But I never seen this done before and I was tempted after I found out about male!Belarus in the blog/manga. He is hot in my opinion and it was so funny that he was after the very male Russia along with Belarus.

For those who do not know, there is an official Nyotalia series that has gender bent of all the nations. So guy Hungary, girl awesome Prussia, etc. I am mostly using random names instead of the official fandom names for the girls though. http : / / w w w . zerochan . net / Nyotalia

So this is a Nyotalia version of Russiamerica. Warnings: Yuri, sex, squirting.

Uhhh enjoy I guess because I am not doing this again.

I don't own Hetalia dammit or the Nyotalia universe!

* * *

><p>Igiko sighed; it was another world meeting. Well she couldn't call it a world meeting since it was mostly a monstrosity of countries going together and starting chaos. She didn't understand why so many women coming together resulted in so much drama.<p>

France was drinking and being a snobbish bitch as usual, talking down about Igiko parenting skills. Prussia sneaked in, along with Spain so the whole Bad trio was together. Germany tried to settle everyone down but Italy kept groping her breasts. Japan was hiding someplace and she felt someone was missing.

"Ladies would you please-"

"Why are you such a creep! I told you I don't want to become one with you!" America slammed her bat down, knocking her trays of hot dogs all over the table. Alice rubbed her head as the blond continued to scream at the paled hair tall woman in front of her.

"But why not my dear Emily? You are in such a debt and Mother Russia wants to protect you in case you whore yourself out. Your vital regions must be loose after all the men that invaded you over the ages!"

Igiko twitched as America screeched and jumped over the table, both women fighting and rolling around on the floor. Hungary was laughing and had his camcorder out and Austria rubbed her head.

"THAT'S IT! I HAD IT WITH YOU TWO! OUT OUT OUT!" She kicked out the both of them into a spare room and closed the door with a slam, cursing and grumbling. Those two were lucky that Alice didn't decide to curse them or hit them with her broom.

"I'm sick and tired of you!" Allison Emily Jones fumed, bottom lip poked out as she snarled at Russia. She continued to glaring at the older woman in front of her with her bodacious bosom and her really heavy pink coat that was oh so fabulous. Just because she wore a tank top and a micro skirt didn't mean that she was a harlot!

Valya chuckled, a light hearted noise blowing out of her nose. "Oh my silly America you are so rich! I have done nothing wrong but say the truth!" She twisted her hair between her fingers.

"Nothing wrong! NOTHING!" America growled and cupped both of the girl's breasts. "The reason why I'm in here is because of you! Stop saying I'm a cheap whore!"

Russia sucked in a breath, she wasn't expecting the stupid girl to grope her. She stared down at the petit smaller girl and waited. "Will you unhand me or not da?" She wish she brought her shovel with her but Belarus was on the move and she had to leave right away from her home.

America felt those mounds in her palms; they were soft and squishy. She would always ignore that smirking face to stare at Russia's land mass during arguments. There was something enticing about them.

Valya realized that Allison was starting to squeeze her breasts between her fingers. "America?" She hissed at how her fingers found her nipples.

She couldn't stop herself, she wanted to feel more. America used her strength to pull the front of Russia's coat down and off.

"America what are you doing?" Valya tried to cover her chest but Allison was determined. The look in the girl's blue eyes were confusing. They struggled and fought each other.

Allison held the older woman's wrists and bent her head down. She nibbled on the brown nipple behind the black bra.

"EEEEK!" Russia was caught off guard by the wet mouth. Allison took this time to remove her hands and pull down Valya's bra. Her boobs bounced in the open air and the blond girl was on them again, sucking.

"Mmmm..." America was on the nipple, sucking and pulling it through his mouth. Her neither regions were getting wet through he panties but she found herself unable to stop. 'It taste like sugar; so addicting.'

Russia sighed and just gave into the feeling; she gazed mournfully at her now ruined coat and how America was sucking on her tits. "There is no milk coming out America." She patted the girl's hair, feeling how soft the wild tresses were.

Allison rolled her tongue around the areola and massage the mound in her hands; she changed breasts, not leaving the other one neglected. Part of her couldn't believe she was doing this; all of the years of frustrated sexual tension finally exploded.

Russia hmmed and patted the girl on the head again. "America let us go to my room." She reached one gloved hand to rub against the dripping crouch, watching how Allison parted from her breasts, saliva on her lips and eyes glazed over.

* * *

><p>'Ah this isn't heroic or awesome or anything.'<p>

America was kicking herself, she was in Russia's cold room of all things. Her bomber jacket was on the bed and her hands were folded on her lap.

"DA~" Russia strutted out of the bathroom in nothing, her assets wiggling as she moved. She had a double ended vibrator in one hand and a vial of lubrication in the other.

America stared at the naked Russian woman, her ass wiggling as she approached him. The urge to back out of this was high. "Russia..."

"Nyet, call me Valya like the old days." Russia missed the days that they were, as America put it, BFF. Since World War II it has been tension and only grew worse over the ages due to their bosses. Allison would still sneak out and see her during times of famine but it was always hard to reestablish their relationship from the bitter seething words of the past.

Allison blushed as Valya bent down, her breasts in her view again. "I...I'm sorry Valya! I didn't mean to attack you! It was just that the argument and the treaty and-" Her words were cut off by a finger.

"Allison." Russia delighted on how America shivered at her human name; it held so much power. "Just give into me."

"No the hero doesn't give into the sexy Russian villain!" America found herself pushed on her back; she felt Russia pull off her tied top to expose her breasts.

"Ah ah." Valya counter attacked from the assault earlier; sucking and licking on the hard pink nipples. America tried to suck in a breath, the strange foreign feeling intensifying, the itch on her crotch growing.

Russia's violet eyes were dark and half mooned. She inched her fingers down and pull down the girl's blue, white, and starry panties. America felt the air on her exposed womanhood and tried to cover it but Russia was quicker, flipping the girl's skirt up and pushing a finger inside.

Allison hissed and arched up; Valya was interested down, cooing as she added a second finger. She felt a barrier and froze. 'So little Allie is still a virgin.' Part of her wished she was a man, getting horny off of the fantasy of taking America like that, feeling her lithe body submit to her wonderfully.

'Alas I am a woman but I can still have fun with this.' "My dear, there are other ways to have sex besides here."

"Hu...huh?" America panted, a flush on her face. Russia was still nibbling on her boobs and stroking her wet inner walls.

"To preserver you womanhood I am going to fuck you in the ass instead America~"

"What?" In the ass? Was that possible? She heard from France about anal sex as well as an embarrassed Alice.

"Da, I lost my virginity ages ago so it is not a problem for me."

America heard the sadness in Russia's voice and reached over to stroked her cheek but Valya shook her head.

"No it was not from who you expect; it was from...Belarus."

They both shivered and decided to get back to the moment. Russia sat up, looking into America eyes, before leaving over and giving her a kiss. Their tongues mingled and sweep up into each other with passion as she continued to arch her fingers shallowly in America's snatch.

Allison groaned into Valya mouth and raised her hips to met those fingers. She could smell herself in the room and feel her juices pool down to her ass crack.

'Good she is starting to get into it more.' Russia parted to her displeasure but she had to be focused in order to do this, or America would most likely rebuke.

Using the girl's juice, she opened the vial and spread that on her hand as well. Valya stared into the girl's eyes as she pushed one finger into her puckered tight entrance.

America eeped; feeling a finger go into a place that it wasn't suppose to go. "I dunno if I should do this anymore."

"Relax dear, it will feel good I promise." Russia cooed, rubbing her forehead against the skeptical girl. It was a tight fit but she wanted to feel that ass under her hips.

Allison nodded her head and tried to relax her anal walls, her vagina still twitching. She wanted Russia to kept touching that spot, to push her fingers deeper, and it made her blush on such dirty thoughts.

Valya sighed as she inserted two, then three fingers into the virgin girl's ass, scissoring them in and out as she added more of the slick liquid. She wanted to laugh at America's squeal when she bent down her head to flick her tongue over the erect, twitching clitoris that appeared from the girl's snatch.

America groaned and tried to bite her knuckle; her ass was starting to sting from the insertion, even with Russia's talented tongue. But she wanted to believe Valya so she opened her heart and just accepted anything that the older woman did to her.

Russia pulled out her fingers with a squishy pop, wiping them on the sheets next to her. She pulled out the double ended slimline dildo and gave it a lick.

Allison blushed at how dark those violet eyes were, at the surreal appearance the other nation had, and how that long tongue wrapped around that fake dick. Emptying half of the bottle of lubrication on the phallus, Valya positioned the tip near her folds, pushing it up with a twist.

Allison watched fascinated as the toy vanished into the older woman's body, spreading her folds out, making them appear puffy. 'So that's how people have sex.' She could see the juices drool and dribble down the shaft and towards the other end.

"Ah." Russia gave out a moan, finally getting half of the toy inside. She had the temptation to just thrust it and come but it would defeat her purpose. So she breathed in and out slowly, counting backwards from ten, before raising her head to face America.

"Alright let us start." The pale woman opened her legs and settled back down under the blond, hooking both of her legs on her lithe shoulders. Allison meeped as she was thrust on her back, ass in the air.

"Valya what-" Her voice cut off as she felt the fake penis push against her behind, spreading the unyielding muscle. Allison gasped, almost screaming as Russia thrust in further, slowly.

"I know my dear poppet it hurts. Just relax your ass." Valya cooed as she leaned her head down and whispered. "Mama Russia will make it better."

Tears were on the edges of her eyes but America went through worse and knew it was too late to back down now. She stared down and groaned at how all of it was finally inside of her ass.

Then Russia started to move and she felt like she was dieing again. Allison gripped the sheets with her nails as the fake prick thrust in and out of her anal walls, going almost all the way to the bulbous head before pushing back into the hilt, feeling Valya's clitoris rub against her ass.

"Allison." Russia moaned as she continued to fuck the girl. The movements were rubbing against her vaginal walls, scratching against her pleasure nerves. She leaned over and kissed the girl again, her clean hand rubbing through those soft silky strands of blond that reminded her of sunflowers.

'What's this pressure? I don't know what it is!' Allison moaned around the kiss as she felt something build inside of her body again, the pressure against her pussy rising. They parted sloppily, saliva and breath patting out in the air as Russia redoubled her efforts, rocking the bed and putting both of her hands on America's hips.

Allison arched her back as she felt Valya change the angle of her movements, hitting that strange spot dead on now. She wanted to fight against the building pressure but it was hard the more times the older nation hit it. "Ah Ah Valya! My ass feel like it's melting!"

Russia grinned, her violet eyes sparkling. "Go ahead and come Allison, I want you to come in front of me." She was close herself, inching her long fingers down and twisting the girl's clit between them.

"Ah Ah!" America screamed and arched up. Russia felt hot liquid spray all over her lower body and grunted; coming all over the dildo as well as the girl under her. Her woman juices sprayed out and her body shook, but Allison was still coming in sprays, almost like piss.

'So she squirts, hm.' Valya sighed, feeling her vagina muscles contract in pleasure as her orgasm still rode through her, watching the girl writhe and spray their bodies in almost clear juices.

"Valya...no don't look at me!" America couldn't control it; she felt herself explode, and it came out. First it was mild then it started to come out like pee. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"There is nothing to be sorry about my poppet." Russia cooed and pulled the dildo out of the girl's ass. She watched with delight at how America was still squirting out girl juices. "You are simply having another form of an orgasm, abit a rare one."

"R...Really?" Allison sniffed; she uncovered her tear stricken blushing face to see Valya pushing her fingers into her quivering pussy, thrusting in and out and causing her to squirt more in pleasure, making her whole body shake. "Ah Ah."

Russia leaned her head down at the source and sucked; it didn't taste bad, no it tasted what she assumed to be a lot like America. Allison gasped and tried to push the pale haired woman off of her crotch.

"Valya no!" But Russia ignored her and continued to eat her out, causing her whole body to quake and come again. She threw her head back and moaned, the woman bringing such delicious wanton pleasure to her young inexperienced body.

* * *

><p>America groaned, shaking as he tried to wipe his hands off with a towel or something.<p>

What the hell! What the hell did Japan write! It was him and that idiot Russia! Having sex as women!

'Why did I enjoy it so much?' America shook his head as he realized he wanked off to the manga story not once, but three times already.

So getting to his feet, he made his way to the shower to try to wash some of the shame from his body.

* * *

><p>"Japan!"<p>

Kiku sighed; at least America used the door this time instead of crashing through the window.

"I'm in the back." His friend appeared in his computer room, since he was playing a new otome game. He appeared flustered and angry.

"Kiku what the hell is this!" Japan blushed as America threw down the dirty doujinshi that he made of America and Russia.

"Doujinshi." The small nation didn't bat an eye but the blond in front of him appeared more irritated by the minute.

"Japan?" Kiku shivered; ah he knew he would come as well.

Russia appeared out of his tv with a pout. "Japan why did you decide to make dirty books of me and America-ah there is America da!"

America paled and Russia grinned. "Amerika so you enjoyed it too da?"

"N...No you bastard! Why would I enjoy the both of us having sex as girls!"

"Because maybe Japan was reflecting on what you want to do with me?" Russia approached the skittish nation, grinning and getting into his personal space.

Japan watched the interaction, motivation to make more doujinshi porn growing. 'Maybe I should make a yaoi one this time...'


End file.
